Boston Madman
by girlcop979
Summary: A madman is using his position at Boston College to get to his victims. It is our favorite duo that has been tasked to catch this man. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, if I did my student loans would already be paid off.

Chapter 1: Setting the Trap

He has watched them come to this coffee shop every other day for about a year now, he thinks as he sees them walk in. Looking over his paper, he noticed a change in the way they look at each other since that sorry excuse for a killer, Hoyt, made an attempt on their lives. The number of kills Hoyt claims to have made is just a small portion to what he has been able to manipulate into taking their own lives. The last woman never saw it coming when she stepped into his office seeking guidance in her college career. She was a challenge and he liked challenges. That's for another time, right now he is observing his next challenge.

He has spoken to Dr. Isles before about a book he wrote, she was at a book signing a few months ago. She asked how he had such insight into the suicidal mind. He told her it was because he put those thoughts into their heads. He said this with a smile on his face, so she laughed thinking it was a joke. The joke was on her.

Now as he sits by the window watching her with Detective Rizzoli, he wants nothing more than to have her attention again. He grins as they reach for their phones knowing the reason behind the call. It was for a case, a case that he made for them. The clues he left are cryptic but that is the point of this game. He wants to be caught, but they must work for it.

Jane Rizzoli is off to a bad start today since the phone rudely interrupted her morning coffee with Maura. To make matters worse, the body was found at the dog park by her apartment.

"Damnit! Just when I thought I would be able to sleep through the night again." Jane hissed under her breath as she and Maura approached Frost.

"Language Jane." Maura said calmly, "I will examine the body just like I always do, so there is no reason to be freaking out just now."

"Looks like another suicide." Frost says to them when they get to the body. "It's the fourth one this month. Don't you think it is strange that all of the women have brown hair and brown eyes? This one has a note though." Frost hands over a plastic bag containing the note, avoiding Jane's eyes.

Jane reads through the paper and what she reads makes her stomach drop. "Maura, the letter is addressed to you."

Maura reads it aloud, "Dr. Isles, he told me that if I did this you would come. Take care of my body would you." She looks at Jane, " I don't know who would do this. I need to get her back to the morgue before I make any conclusions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****'****s****Note:** Sorry but this chapter is a bit short, but I had to update before I left for drill with my unit on Friday and will be unable to update over the weekend. That doesn't meant that no work on the story will take place, it will just have to be on paper. Enjoy! Reviews welcome.

Maura was elbow deep in the chest of the victim when Jane walked in. "So have you found a cause of death yet?"

Sighing, Maura looked up at Jane and simply stated, "I'm still in the process of pulling the heart out and weighing it as per protocol in all autopsies. Besides this is the interesting part anyway. Getting to see how all the organs work together to bring life to a person." She spouts off in her singsong voice.

"You do realize that is why they call you the Queen of the Dead? Any way as interesting as it is seeing how the organs work, we are trying to figure out what happened to her and why she would write that letter." Jane states as she walks over to the table to look into the body. "Another thing, why would the victim mention you in her letter?"

"Now Jane, you know that I don't take guesses. Besides, the crime technicians are processing the letter as we speak. They may have been able to pull evidence off the paper itself." Maura speaks as she continues to remove organs and weigh them. "It will be a while before my full report is done. I'm also running a toxicology report to see if there are any drugs or poison in her system. On the external examination I did find track marks on her arms."

Jane watched as Maura pointed out the track marks. "So, does that put us any closer to a cause of death?"

"Jane, you must be patient with this part. You know I like to be thorough with all my work. I don't want any evidence that I may have missed in my autopsy to be the reason why the case goes unsolved." She focuses back on the task at hand ignoring Jane's exasperated sighs. "Is there something else that you needed Jane?"

Jane thinks _"__Oh__doctor__if__only__you__knew__what__else__I__needed__right__now.__" _ Shaking her head, "No not right now. Just let me know as soon as you know anything else or find new evidence. I'm going to check in with Frost to see if he was able to pull any video from the ATM on the corner."

Maura looks up and watches Jane as she walks towards the elevator. _"__Her__gluteus__maximus__is__very__shapely__and__would__look__fantastic__in__a__dress__from__Prada__'__s__Fall__2010__line.__" _

Sitting in his office waiting for his next student appointment to arrive, he checks the local online newspapers for any information on the recent string of "suicides" of seemingly healthy and stable college students. So far the Boston Police Department has been doing a good job of keeping it out of the news. It was beginning to upset him that Dr. Isles has yet to recommend his expertise in the area to help shed some light on the case. He will just have to make sure to leave more blatant clues on his next victim.

The intercom on his desk breaks his thought, "Dr. Westbrook, your 2:30 appointment just got here."

"Thanks, Samantha. Would you send her in?" He is already formulating his plan for taking this young woman down and sending Dr. Isles more clues to reach him.

Frost has gone through several hours of video from the ATM and has only a grainy picture of the victim and what appears to be an older man just before she lies on the grass with a book. "Jane something with this man doesn't add up. He appears to hand her something before she lies down and then he comes back a few hours after dark. Do you think he may know the victim or is he just some homeless guy begging for some change?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we must find out who this guy is. He may be our only witness to have seen our victim alive." She states from her perch on the desk. "Have some uniforms canvas the area for anyone matching this guys description. Looks like this is not a suicide."

"Hey Jane, maybe we should go over the other cases we deemed to be suicides that match the appearance and background of our victim to see if there is any common links." Korsak suggests from his desk as he drinks his afternoon coffee.

"Why didn't we think of that Frost? Great idea." Jane says as she begins pulling the other case files. Jane begins pulling out the basic information on each of the cases, names, pictures, basic background information.

"Jane hand me the information on what colleges each victim attended." Frost begins putting the basic profile of the cases on the corkboard in the squad room. "So this is something that we failed to put together earlier, each of them attended Boston College and were liberal arts majors."

"Did they have any classes together?" Jane asks excitedly.

"We didn't pull that information initially. I will have to contact the registrar's office to get that information. It might take a few hours and since it looks like their office is closed now and it is a Friday, I will call first thing Monday morning." Frost checks the clock as he says this.

"Damnit, why can't all government funded establishments stay open like we do?" This annoys Jane.

"Jane, I thought I said to watch your language." Maura sighs when she walks in the squad room with the autopsy and toxicology reports. "It's not very becoming of a lady."

Ignoring the comment, "Please tell me that you found something."

"Actually, yes I did find some things I was not expecting. Janet, the victim, had elevated levels of iron and potassium in her blood. It was the potassium that led to the cause of death." Maura continues, "You see our victim was a marathon runner and used potassium supplements to aid in muscle recovery after runs. The track marks we saw were from an additional injection of potassium that caused hyperkalemia."

"In a language we can understand Maura." Jane is now standing in front of her desk giving Maura her full attention.

"Well hyperkalemia is a potassium overdose. Potassium in large doses disrupts the electrical conduction to the heart causing it to become irregular and eventually stop beating. Dr. Jack Kevorkian, also known as Dr. Death, preferred this method when performing euthanasia on his patients. This is also one of the ingredients in the lethal injection that is used to carry out capital punishment."

"Dr. Isles, is there anyway that we can prove this to be murder or is it just an unfortunate suicide?" Frost asks releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding.

Looking over at Jane, Maura continues. "There is no way of concluding that this was a murder without and evidence of a struggle on Janet's body."

Turning to Frost, Jane almost growls out "We need to find that man in the video fast. Maura is there any way that you could test the blood of these other cases we ruled suicides to see if they also have elevated levels of potassium?" Jane looks at her expectantly.

"Well no. We released the bodies to the families when we ruled it suicide."


	3. Building the case

**Author****'****s****Note:**Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, things have been crazy since I also work in retail. Black Friday wiped me out. It's my day off tomorrow and so I was able to hammer out this chapter. Enjoy! Feedback is welcome.

Monday morning….

"Jane you look like hell." Frost notices as she walks in the squad room.

"Well I didn't get much rest, I spent the weekend running through wooded trails with Maura. She said that I needed to do something to take my mind off the case." Jane states flatly as he sits at her desk. "Any news on our mystery man in the video?"

"No, not yet. I did get the class schedules of each of the girls in the cases. Looks like they didn't have any classes together, but they did all have the same academic advisor." Frost points this out on the corkboard that they have been using to make a rough timeline.

Jane walks to the board, "Do you have a name for this guy or girl for that matter?"

Flipping through his notes on his iPad, "uhh, oh yes here it is. A Dr. Andrew Westbrook."

"Do you have a picture of this guy? See if you can get a copy of it out to the uniforms on the off chance that he is our mystery guy."

"Already did it. Also forensics was able to pull a partial print off the letter that didn't belong to the girl. They didn't get any hits in the database."

"Well I'm going to go talk to this guy and see if he can shed any light on these suicides. You should go catch up with the guys canvassing the neighborhood to see if any one has anything yet." Jane says as she grabs her jacket and walks to the elevators.

Jane steps out of her car, having contacted Dr. Westbrook's office on the way over, and walks to the building. She now remembers why she dislikes walking around college campuses as she hears the catcalls from the frat boys and a few women she passes.

Getting to the building where Dr. Westbrook's office was located, she notices that some of the windows on the outside of the building have been boarded up. Thinking nothing of this she continues inside.

"Can you point me in the direction of Dr. Westbrook's office?" She asks the young man at the front desk.

"Yeah sure, he's in the last office down the hallway to your left next to the stairs to the basement." He says, as he looks Jane up and down.

"Alright thanks. Before I go, have you seen any of these women in here in the last six months?" Jane shows the desk clerk several pictures of the women that have used Dr. Westbrook as an advisor.

"Sure have. They all had amazing….assets. The brunette here," he points to Janet's picture. "she was in here last week. She said something about having to speak to the doctor about some of her classes. You see she was on the marathon team here and was not in class much, so Dr. Westbrook used his charm to help her out."

"Help her out how?" Jane was now taking notes in her notebook.

"Well I don't know exactly, but those women you showed me came in here crying and leave a while later smiling and laughing. Unfortunately, a few days after these meetings they commit suicide, or so the papers say."

"You think there is something up with that?" Jane is now very interested.

"Well you see, I have been working here since my freshman year of my undergrad and now I am here working on my graduate degree, so I have seen Dr. Westbrook a lot. He just seems different this last year."

"Did anything happen to him that might have caused this change?"

"Well he did take about two months of personal leave to go visit his family and do some travelling about a year ago now. Is he in any sort of trouble? If he is then I think it is best that I don't say anything more. He has been a great mentor to me for years now." He leans back crossing his arms.

"No, he is not in trouble, but I do need to ask him a few questions." Jane states as she places her notebook back in her pocket. "So, his office is down this way?" She points to her left.

"Yes, last door next to the door to the basement."

"Thank you for you help." Jane turns down the hallway, making a mental note to get more information on that guy.

She knocks on the door and waits to be let in. "Come in detective. I cleared my afternoon when I received you phone call. Would you like something to drink, tea coffee maybe?"

"No, but thank you for the offer." She takes out her notebook and the pictures. "Have you ever seen these women?"

Taking the pictures, Dr. Westbrook studies them. "Of course, I was their academic advisor. It's a shame what happened to them. Such bright students and athletes in their own right."

**Back in the squadroom….**

"So no one in the area saw our mystery man." Frost huffs as is plops down at his desk.

"Well, it's still to early to just give up. Plus that picture wasn't all that clear, so maybe that was a factor in to why no one could ID the perp." Korsak looks up from his YouTube video of puppies playing in the snow.

"True….wait are you watching those videos again?"

"What? It is my break, so I can do what I want as long as it is not porn or anything like that. Plus, they put me in a good mood."

"Whatever floats your boat Korsak. Have you heard anything back from Jane?"

"No, I think that she is still talking to Dr. Westbrook."

"I'm going to te…oh hi Jane."

"So, the good doctor didn't have much to say that wasn't anything we didn't already know. We are still at a dead end. Any luck on your end?" She takes a bite of doughnut.

"Well I was just telling Korsak that we didn't have any luck either. He did point out that the picture we were using was not the best quality."

"There was one thing that did bother me about the visit though. The desk clerk, Marcus Capps, seemed really close to the doctor and knew some personal details of Janet. My gut is telling me he knows something more, but I don't have anything else to go on."

"Well Korsak and I will do a background check on him."

"Alright, I guess I will start going back over the files we have. On a hunch I might just look at other cases similar to these over the last few years."

"Something on your mind Jane?" Frost asks with interest.

"Well Marcus, stated that several of the women that came in were athletes and missed a lot of class, so Dr. Westbrook helped them with their classes. I'm going to look in to any other female athletes that may have gone to him for help."

"You may also want to add women that were deeply involved with student organizations. They tend to miss for conferences and such." Korsak adds his two cents.

Writing all this down, Jane rides the elevator to the file room.


End file.
